Trump Card
by ArsinoetheXXVII
Summary: Aizen has had a "trump card" from the beginning- using her from the start. But when her execution goes awry he discovers that the power inside her has merged too completely for him to simply steal. So he ascends… with her. And she finds herself on the other side of the war… as a slave to a sadist, the object of a demon's desires, and the tool that could destroy Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Forgive me, faithful readers for starting another, but I need to wet my appetite for angst… and smut… for angsty-smut. And I also wanted to write a piece in which Aizen's kinky colors shine through- wanted to let him be the sadistic and seductive bastard we all know he is!

Title: Trump Card

Universe: Semi-AU

Genre: Drama/Angst/Smut/Romance-ish

Main Characters: Rukia, Aizen, The Espada, Ichigo, Orihime (w/my promises that there w/b no Ichihime pairing)- others will appear randomly

Pairings: Rukia x Harem- Aizen, Grimmjow, Ichigo, slight- Stark (cuz I beat my heart out at the sound of his name)

Summary: Aizen has had a "trump card" from the beginning- using _**her**_ from the start. But when her execution goes awry he discovers that the power inside her has merged too completely for him to simply steal. So he ascends… with her. And she finds herself on the other side of the war… a slave to a vicious man's desires.

AN: It's going to be quite obvious how I've played with the plot in this chapter- inserting Rukia in Tousen's place w/out shame! It might seem choppy- but the "why" will be revealed little by little.

* * *

Trump Card

Chapter 1: Setting Off No. 6

* * *

The woman stared down at Ichigo with impassive eyes that seemed to bore deep and search the very depths of his soul. Her violet eyes would have been doe-like, rich in color and bordered by thick black lashes, but there was a broken quality to them that he could see despite his lack of intuition about such emotions.

"What the hell are you doing here, Witch?" The blue-haired Espada snarled from behind her, his fury at the interruption rolling off of him in waves.

"Keeping you from diverting from the path. My lord will not be pleased." She said and her accent was strange, one that did not flavor any of the other tones of the Espada Ichigo had encountered thus far. But then, she was altogether strange. Her reiatsu was not like that of any of the Arrancars nor was it like a Shinigamis. There was a glow around her that assured him that she did have her own spiritual pressure, but it was not unpleasant or threatening, indeed it was warm and cold at the same time, thoroughly different than that of her compatriots.

Still she had to be one of them as she was stepped through a garganta. But unlike the others she was clad entirely in black with the exception of a pair of white lace-up boots that reached to her knees. From the pair of form fitting pants clinging to shapely thighs to the corset-like halter that served as her top she was sheathed in Shinigami Black, though. The thing that was out of place however, was the red collar around her neck, hanging slightly loosely against her upper collarbone. Her hair fell past her shoulders, unbound and wild in the breeze, dark and glossy. And he could swear he caught the scent of her on the wind, lilac and the sharp tang of fresh snow, a fragrance that spread shivers of recognition up his spine.

"Che!" Grimmjow sneered at her back, his palms itching to continue the battle as his fingers curled into them, "And does he know _**you're**_ here?"

She did not answer and he grinned suddenly, baring his teeth in vicious amusement, "Ahh, so you've slipped your proverbial collar, have you? I wonder what sort of punishment is in store for you when he finds out." He scanned her slowly from head to toe imagining the damage to come. His eyes lingered on her back as though he could see through the fabric to the scars slashed uniformly down it at an angle.

She did not flinch at the threat in his voice, though her eyes darkened as she continued to stare down at Ichigo who was watching her warily, blood trickling down his body in several places as he breathed, waiting for an attack. But she seemed more intent on keeping Grimmjow between herself and the Shinigami than she was on making a move toward him. This did not set him at ease however as the Espada glared at him over the woman's shoulder.

For one more moment the woman kept her gaze on the Substitute Shinigami. He wanted to ask her what the hell she was staring at, but holding her keen gaze was task enough. Her stare was unnerving; he felt as though she could see each little vein that pumped blood through his body as well as possibly every thought in his head. She stared as if she knew too much. Needless to say he was relieved when she turned away without a word, waving her hand so that a garganta ripped a jagged mouth into the sky.

"Oi!" The boy suddenly called in outrage, staring incredulously at the challenger that was now also turning his back on him, "Where are you going?"

Grimmjow gave the boy a bored glance, "Where else? Back to Hueco Mundo."

The fury in the Shinigami's face increased, even as more blood sluiced from his wounds, "Fuck that! You come here just to toy with us? Then leave just like that?"

The Espada turned, "Shut up! Quit your bitchin! It's obvious you can't take any more so why don't you just go lie down like the pathetic dog you are and be grateful? You're lucky I left you standing!"

"Bastard! You really think I have nothing left to throw at you? I-," Ichigo argued, his chest still heaving.

"I said, 'Shut up'!" Grimmjow shouted again his hand flying out in a horizontal slashing gesture as though to slice the boy's words away. His eyes narrowed as he calmed the slightest bit, looking at Ichigo with disdain, "You really are lucky, boy. You're sapped- I can't feel that same power from you as before. Why would I want to fight with someone so weak?"

Ichigo's hollow was protesting loudly in his head, calling to be unleashed so that he could make his opponent eat his words. His hand unconsciously crept up to the left side of his face where his hollow mask was threatening to appear, inky black color seeping into the white of his eye. He glared at Grimmjow with venom, but he was all too aware of his own power levels at the moment.

_Damnit! Why? Why wasn't it enough?_ Every muscle in his body was tense and only made him that much more aware of the damage he had taken. He could only watch as the blue-haired demon turned his back on him once more.

But before Grimmjow stepped into the garganta to follow the woman who had already disappeared, he cast one last look over his shoulder at the Shinigami whose power he still could not fully comprehend despite his victory. His lip curled as he eyed him one more time, "Savor this short-lived peace and remember my name. Grimmjow Jaggerjacques… The next time I see you- I'll slaughter you." That said he stepped into the blackness and was swallowed, only sky showing where he had been standing.

Zangetsu's hilt was beginning to etch itself into Ichigo's palm and he swallowed hard hoping to curb the fury burning throughout his tired body. It was likely the only thing that kept him on his feet though and as he eased his grip on his zanpaktou he realized this as a wave of exhaustion had him on the brink of collapse. He wavered slightly on his feet and took an audible breath.

He looked down at the rubble beneath his feet, the indent in the fractured blacktop caused by the severe hit he'd taken. Bitterness and frustration warred in his mind as he recalled each hit he'd made and taken as well as the biting words his opponent had spat at him. His shoulders slumped quite suddenly as he realized that somewhere along the way he had gotten his head lost in the heat of battle; his only thought had been to shatter the cocky bastard's ego with a devastating blow. In reality he should have been thinking of how he could end the fight as quickly as possible to make it back to help the others. Guilt tightened the muscles of his stomach, a sour taste more than just the tang of blood flooding his mouth.

As he sensed Renji's approaching reiatsu he tried to forestall his remorseful and despairing emotions to no avail. Too many damning memories were flashing before his eyes, all concerning his inability to protect his friends. It was nearly impossible not to feel a wash of depression flow over him as he heard Renji's footsteps come to a halt behind him. He was glad his back was to the man, and thus the lieutenant could not see the pain and fear dazzling in his russet eyes.

_Who- who was that woman? _Was his last heart-squeezing thought before the other man began to speak.

* * *

The hall opened up before them, dazzling white marble a steep contrast against the bleak blackness of the in-between realm. Grimmjow had remained broodingly silent on the short journey back, but she could feel his irritation prickling at her back like a furnace.

And when she stepped onto the cool floor, there was barely time to turn and face the Espada as he let out a warning growl and grabbed her arm to push her back against the wall with bruising force.

His hand instantly wrapped around her throat, threatening to tighten so that she couldn't breathe, not quite crushing, but even so keeping her in a painful hold. He stooped slightly to glare into her face.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing coming after me, bitch?" He hissed, his too blue eyes sparking like azure flames. She did not flinch at the menacing figure holding her, however. She knew as well as he did that the threat of him completely cutting of her air by crushing her windpipe was empty.

She met his gaze and tried to keep her voice steady despite the constricting hand, "It is not for you to intervene in what has already been written… That boy's life was not for you to take." _He is to die and be reborn many times over, but his demise is never by your hand._

His eyes narrowed, "Are you turning traitor? Or are you just as senseless as Ulquiorra? He's a threat-minor maybe- but still- to be eliminated."

"I only speak the truth… Besides, you were in danger of provoking my Lord's wrath further had you remained." Her voice rasped the slightest bit.

"You stupid bitch!" He growled, finally making her wince as his fingernails dug into her flesh, "Worry about yourself! I'm not afraid of _**Lord**_ Aizen's _**wrath**_! I-," He paused as he caught a familiar scent and his nose wrinkled in displeasure.

The presence of the Lord of Hueco Mundo's Second froze the two to their places as he finally made himself known, his footfalls suddenly not as silent as he happened upon them with that trademark grin upon his face.

He stopped several feet from them, surveying the scene with clear amusement, "Ah, there you are! Aizen-sama was beginning to worry bout ya! But here you are- safe and sound! Come on in to the throne room when you two are done there, huh Grimmjow, Rukia-chan?" Gin Ichimaru watched for a moment more before turning his back and absently waving above his head as he walked back the way he'd come. He was truly as slick as his smile, slithering up silently and leaving just as easily, his odd reiatsu curling playfully in the hall in his wake.

Grimmjow sneered as he watched the former captain's back with unbridled loathing, "Saved by the court jester." The woman, Rukia, still in his grasp said nothing and he turned back to her, tightening his grip for a moment as he leaned in toward her, his face inches from her own so that she could see the pink tip of his tongue probe hungrily at his canine. She met his eyes and though she stared at him emotionlessly he could still feel the increase in the pulse in her neck as he gave her the full effect of his fearsome gaze.

This man was unpredictable as he had demonstrated earlier by organizing the ragtag team he had taken with him into the world of the living without permission. But if anything she had proven equally surprising, and though she could not predict everything she was almost sure he would not cause her any permanent harm at the moment. While he was not one to cower or grovel when it came to his superiors, the simple fact that Gin had caught him in the act of intimidating her insured that he would go no further.

He released her suddenly, but did not step back, his face still very near hers. She took a deep ragged gasp of breath, fighting the urge to put her hand where his had been. His lip curled in a cocky smile as he watched her hand flinch toward her throat and then fall to a fist at her side.

"Guess it's time to face the executioner." He muttered darkly after a moment. He drew back and slipped his hands into his pockets as he looked down at her with a suddenly bored expression. For good measure he flashed his canines at her in a snarl and then turned away, following the path Gin had taken.

She remained for several minutes, relaxing into the marble at her back as she closed her eyes, trying to see what would happen. But there was no enlightening flash of premonition and she could feel uncertainty twisting her stomach. The only thing Rukia could be sure of was that severe castigation awaited not only the momentarily rogue Espada, but her as well.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: *Gasp* Someone loses an arm!

FYI: I may explore some canon scenes- but I honestly don't plan to follow the plot too closes as obviously the whole thing would be altered as Rukia is forced to abandon soul society.

Also- yes- it's been done- but hopefully this will be done in a fresh enough light that nothing is too stale. Fair warning that this fic will contain elements of sexual content including S&M and perhaps some non-con.

Thanks!~ Sin


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Just so you know- I will probably not be updating so frequently- thus why I've gotten these chapters out in quick succession- I was in "the zone".

There's a lot of info kinda thrown at ya this chapter so I apologize if it seems a bit much. There is still more to reveal in following chapters.

Finally much love for the reviews and follows! Thank you!

* * *

Trump Card

Chapter 2: The Price

* * *

Rukia slipped into the water in the large marble tub, and despite its steaming warmth, the chill in her bones could not be dispelled. As it was her stomach still rolled at the memory of Grimmjow's arm severed and sent flying from his body, only to be turned to ash by Tousen's kido. She closed her eyes, trying not to shudder at his roar of fury still ringing in her ears.

The water smelled of lilacs and she tried to allow the scent to soothe her nerves- strung so tight she could feel her muscles twitching beneath her flesh.

The bath had been a gift. A large rectangular monstrosity of solid grey-veined marble that often reminded her of a sarcophagus as it rose out of the floor, its thick sides carved with figures of the goddess giving her sustaining waters to the earth. Intimidating in its size, the tub had enough room to fit ten people intimately if she were so inclined to share. The awkward idea that flooded her brain of inviting any of her lord's favored warriors left her feeling strangely alone and more than unnerved.

She shook her head violently. She was already disturbed without the added frivolity of thoughts such as sharing her bath with the Espada. The scene she had been a witness to earlier was playing on a loop in her head.

* * *

Her lord had not acknowledged her when she had glided into the throne room only a few minutes behind Grimmjow; though she went to one knee in reverence to him his eyes did not flicker from the Sixth Espada. But she knew better than to think that he had not noted her arrival despite his indifference. So she stood with her head bowed, her hands clasped demurely in front of her, hoping she would do nothing to garner his full attention.

As it was, the easy-going smile he was favoring Grimmjow with made her fearful. His gaze gave nothing away, though that casual smile would have anyone believe that he was pleased to see his follower safely returned. But she knew better. And by then, so should Grimmjow. But he didn't. He wasn't wholly fooled by Sosuke Aizen, no; he knew they were all being used, but regardless he could not have known how awfully this meeting would end.

"Welcome back, Grimmjow." Lord Aizen smiled evenly. He was seated like a king in that oversized throne, so plain in its design but intimidating nonetheless.

Grimmjow stood in a slightly slumped posture, his hands in his pockets, looking none-to-happy to be back. No doubt he would have been pleased to remain in the world of the living to finish off the boy shinigami, but of course Rukia's intervention had thrown a wrench in those plans. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, once more dressed in her normal silken priestesses' garb. He had to suppress a growl as he was reminded of her interference. He would certainly settle up with Aizen's Little Witch later.

But for now he faced Aizen- whose poker face was among the best as he calmly insisted that he was not angry with his Sexta Espada- despite Tousen's righteous anger. In fact, Aizen was defending him- calling him shortsighted- but loyal.

"Isn't that so, Grimmjow?" Soulless brown eyes narrowed slightly.

At the sound of his name, the Espada focused his attention once more and offered a shrug, "Yeah- of course."

But the wet-blanket bastard was not about to let it go.

Rukia watched as the former captain grabbed at Grimmjow's collar and suddenly she could see the bloodletting as though the crimson spray was flashing before her eyes. Her whole body jolted with the vision, but it was only for an instant.

She stepped forward- ready to sound the alarm, but there was a hand on her shoulder and she recognized the reiatsu immediately. Even before she saw the slick smile- she felt it.

"Rukia-chan, let's leave this to the men, eh? Aizen-sama will meet with ya later. Best to go back to your rooms for now, dontcha think?" Gin's grip was not hard, but still she remained frozen as she stared over her shoulder at him with wide eyes. It did not matter how many years passed in this man's presence- she could never shake the sickening feeling he inspired.

Even as he sent chills down her spine with his reiatsu she turned her face back to the scene unfolding. Determination gleamed in her eyes and she opened her mouth to call out a warning, but in that instant Aizen's eyes flicked to her. It was only for a moment, but she quickly closed her mouth. A further ill feeling washed over her as she realized that what was about to transpire was all a part of her lord's plan, and thus she could not interfere. Still, indignation shot a spike of both anger and defiance straight into the pit of her stomach. For a moment more she stood, wavering between her sense of right and the loyalty she owed to the infamous traitor captain.

Gin's hand slid from her shoulder as he murmured, "It is meant to be, Rukia-chan." Naturally, this did not make her feel better.

As she turned her back and glided forward she tried not to look back. But even as she followed Ichimaru toward the double doors the guilt slithered in her belly.

At the doors she paused. Against all of her better judgment she turned back, just as Tousen's sword caught the light, shining like a flash of silver lightning as it swept downward. The splatter of blood was the same- a glimmering red arc as flesh and bone flew into the air.

"Hado Number Fifty-Four, Haien!"

Rukia turned away as Grimmjow's scream of pain and rage rent the air. She closed her eyes and quickened her pace as he cursed, feeling as though he were condemning her with his words.

"Shit! Shit! You bastard! You fucker!"

The doors clicked closed behind her and the breath she had been holding escaped her. The strain in her limbs eased, leaving her feeling weary and crestfallen. She gazed at the floor for a long time, leaning back against those monstrous white doors. She knew it did no good to sympathize or to blame herself. After all, it was not the first time her visions had been of no use to her.

* * *

What might have been a gift, stemming from the jewel housed in her soul, had turned so, _**so**_ quickly into a curse. Unwittingly, under the suggestive power of Kyoka Suigetsu she had been aiding the enemy with a power unknown to her. Her ability had been manipulated for someone else's ends and by the time she had realized it- it was much too late. Too late to un-see what she had seen- visions that had led an ambitious man to bring his schemes to fruition. Despite the fact that she had been unaware of her hand in his plans, in the end she was still a traitor and had no chance to prove her innocence.

Aizen's plot had been found out- but at the last minute- his plans discovered- he dropped the façade. And when he tried to stab into her chest with the tool he had acquired, a protective barrier had prevented him from obtaining his true purpose. But he was a strategist in the best sense of the word and quickly changed his aims.

Thus standing on that hill he had wrapped his arm around Rukia's waist and lifted her, pulling her to his chest, all the while smiling and murmuring loudly enough for all those present to hear, "Good show, my dear. Your power has become even more formidable. It will serve me well… as it always has." In that moment he had thrown suspicion on her- branded her a traitor even as he himself was condemned to bear that name.

Rukia sighed and sunk further into the water as the uncomfortable crawling feeling began in her belly. At moments like these when she was reminded of how easily her power could be used for ill, she couldn't help but fidget. And she was suddenly rushed by all the bitter and painful emotions that threatened at the edge of her mind on any given day.

When she closed her eyes vivid brown eyes awaited her in the darkness. Not the dead, lusterless brown of Sosuke Aizen's, but the intense sienna that burned gold at the edges- that had once seen every bit of her- but now did not recognize her.

Facing him she had kept her expression unknowable, but her insides had been churning with desperate emotions. She had feared he would recognize her- that he would see past the longer hair and the form-hugging outfit (of a somewhat provocative nature) to the shinigami he had known. Could he see beyond the cold mask, she had wondered as her heart drummed in her ears. But though he stared at her, it seemed that the "gift" her lord had presented her two years ago had done its job.

_::Flashback::_

"_Your name will not be spoken- it will become taboo and eventually forgotten. Soul Society does not like to acknowledge its failures, dear girl. Oh my name will still be uttered with contempt- with fear- as will Gin's and Tousen's. But as for an unseated shinigami known as a criminal for giving her powers to a boy and lingering in the world of the living after doing so- well you shall be the one to be written off. Your name will be stricken from the books-any legacy you might have known as a Kuchiki vanished into thin air as though you didn't exist. It will be kinder that way in the end…" He had placed a mockingly sympathetic hand on her shoulder when he paused behind her. Bound to a chair in the holding cells beneath the palace in Hueco Mundo, she could only jerk away the slightest bit._

_He had merely smirked at this and then smiled, "Come now, I have not ventured here to upset you- but to offer you a gift- a token of good will. We must be allies now, after all…So I will give you this." He leaned over her shoulder extending his arm so that she could see the ripe apple in his palm. The green apple was flawless, and shiny, tinged with rosy pink… and it pulsed with kido. Not just any kido, but forbidden kido, she realized as she stared at it wide-eyed._

"_One bite of this and the one person you wish to forget your existence for good- forget your __**betrayal**__- will have no memory of you." He intoned, his lips close to her ear so that his warm breath breezed against her face. "For one person- the pain and heartache you've caused will go away. For one very lucky __**man**__ in your past- you will have never affected their life- or their heart."_

_Rukia had found herself speaking defiantly, despite the doubt she felt, "Perhaps. But surely all the rest will remind him-__**them**__. Remind that person that I did exist- that- I touched their life." Her voice was unsteady and she knew it- it wavered with pain, with uncertainty. _

_He chuckled at this; the sound vibrated through her and made her shudder. "As I've said- you will become an unmentionable. Besides- they will recognize it as the mercy that it is. Those around __**him**__ will take pity on him and let him live in ignorance. Wouldn't it protect him in any case, from doing something rash? Those that care about him would not wish for him to die in an attempt to rescue a known traitor…"_

_He let these words penetrate the tough façade she was still clutching at. He slowly withdrew his hand and stood straight, staring down at the top of her head. She could feel his gaze and felt each beat of her heart thumping against her ribs, a tangle of fear, sadness, and frustration clutched like a fist in that throbbing muscle._

_He walked back around her to stand in front of her. She was staring hard at the floor, her thoughts racing behind her eyes. Gently he lifted her chin and it took a long moment before her violet eyes focused on him, "Allow me this kindness, my dear. Become my loyal Seer of your own will and in time all your anguish will seem but a dream. I have no doubt that you will come to understand my own vision… Please," His thumb traced her lower lip, "Submit to me."_

_::End Flashback::_

The water had grown cold and Rukia started as she opened her eyes, splashing water that hit her face. She took deep breaths to calm her heart, but it was beating so hard it hurt. She bit down on the inside of her lip- refusing to allow herself to fall into further memories.

As it was, a very significant presence had finally made itself known and thus demanded all of her attention as the reiatsu reached out in gentle waves to caress along her arms.

She looked up at the doorway and felt goose bumps rise on her flesh.

Grimmjow had received his punishment, and though she had envisioned it before it had happened- she could do nothing to stop it. And now, whether a flash of what was to come illuminated her mind or no, it would be much the same for her. Her punishment was inevitable.

That curling smile and vicious gleam in the normally flat brown eyes made that chillingly clear.

* * *

AN: This chapter we're offered a bit of an explanation as to how things got to this point. In the other chapters we'll break it down a bit and get a little prospective from those that Rukia's surprising betrayal affected the most. But first- chapter three we'll get to some good old fashioned sadism from our twisted sister- er- brother!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Thanks again for the interest to all of you who've reviewed and followed!

* * *

Trump Card

Chapter 3: A Watery Grave

* * *

"Priestess." He said and she visibly tensed.

The water had been cooling as she lingered, anchored by memories and circling thoughts. But as he approached she felt it get ten degrees colder, or perhaps it was just the blood in her veins becoming frosty at just the feeling of his gaze.

She desperately wished she could abandon the bath, but she knew better than to show her discomfort. Still, she could not steel her expression swiftly enough. He delighted in the sight of her shoulders rising and falling in quick succession above the water line.

Rukia tried to keep the fear from her voice as she turned her head to look over at him as he stopped a few steps from her right, "Aizen-sama… Forgive me for not greeting you properly."

He did not speak for a time which only seemed to increase her sense of foreboding as she waited for him to reply. When the silence had pressed itself into every pore of her skin she made as if to rise, but he held up a hand.

With a smile he took the final two steps, "Nonsense. I can see you are bathing."

Her breasts were still concealed by the water, but she sat awkwardly- stiffly- her hands on the sides of the tub to push herself up to stand. But she was frozen by his words and tried to keep the creeping iciness from making her body completely tense. Uncertain whether it would be worse to remain in the tub or rise and expose her body to him, her fingers began to curl as though she would claw into the marble sides.

"What- would you ask of me then- Aizen-sama." She took a breath and looked up into his eyes as steadily as she could. _No fear. No fear. _Was her inner mantra.

His smile only widened slightly and he moved to stand behind her. When he trailed his fingertips across her flesh from one shoulder to the other she knew he could feel her muscles flinch at his touch. With the seemingly gentle touch she felt the promise of punishment.

She had taken it upon herself to enter the world of the living without his permission and he was sure to teach her a lesson in obedience. While he let his lieutenants hand out punishment to his Arrancar disciples, he had only allowed them to make an example of her once. When he wished her to truly feel his disappointment in her actions he alone would dole out her sentence. It was for him alone to take pleasure in after all.

"Rukia," He said her name in a whisper across the back of her neck a moment before his hand clamped there. She gasped and would have lurched forward if not for his hold. Instead she tried to remain still and breathe as easily as possible. She knew by now that showing fear was only a catalyst.

But he simply chuckled, his fingers firmly massaging the muscles as he spoke, "You witnessed the fight between Grimmjow and the boy, did you not? I'd like your opinion of it. What did you think of the boy's strength? Has he progressed?"

She took a moment to compose herself before speaking, "My apologies, Aizen-sama. But I- did not see the confrontation. I arrived as Number Six was about to unleash another attack. The boy looked close to collapse- I doubt he could have held his defense- much less give further opposition…"

He did not offer a response for a few moments, remaining in thoughtful silence. Rukia wondered if he were simply trying to find fault in her answer.

"I see." He finally said, his hand sliding upward on her neck until his fingers wound themselves in her hair. Silence descended for a few moments more when without warning his fingers were suddenly causing pain as he gripped hard and yanked her head back- drawing her upward slightly. To her credit she did not cry out, though her insides quaked. His lips were at her ear as he murmured, "Then what purpose could you possibly have in the world of the living if not to observe and report?"

She couldn't help it, she winced at the sensation as he fisted his hand in her hair near her scalp; still she did not voice her pain.

"I-was- retrieving- Number Six, Aizen-sama." She managed, trying to keep the strain from her voice. Both her neck and her back were arched- her spine already aching from the posture.

"On whose orders?" His voice had grown cold. His fist in her hair did not tighten, but she could tell by his tone that the pain of the moment was just a taste.

Yet, she knew better than to stall for a clever answer, "I had no such orders."

"You were given no such orders." He said almost thoughtfully. His tone had returned to its lighter inflection. But she was not fooled; he rarely became enraged, but between fierce visible anger and detached ease she would take a little obvious fury.

She only had to wait a few more breaths for his intentions to become clear. With that harsh grip on her hair he spoke emotionlessly, "You must know you've displeased me, Rukia…Such foolish actions must have consequences."

While she knew better than to give protest she opened her mouth to speak, but was given no opportunity. In one swift movement he forced her down into the water where he held her head under as she reacted instantly- starting to struggle.

Unprepared, water immediately bombarded her lungs burning as it rushed in to strangle her. Instinctually she reached up to try to loosen his grip as she flailed tossing water left and right out of the bath. Her whole body in a state of panic and shock she could barely think as she kicked and jerked to no avail as he calmly smiled.

After forty seconds passed he pulled her to the surface by her hair, but she did not register the pain in her scalp- too busy coughing up water and greedily sucking in air.

In desperation, even as she tried to catch her breath, she grabbed at his wrist- squeezing and digging her nails in to shake his hold. But the idea that she might literally force his hand by causing him pain was laughable and he merely chuckled at the attempt.

He drew her even further back pressing his lips to her ear once more as he mocked, "You've become very bold, priestess. Tell me, did you not foresee this?" Rukia made a sound of protest and tried to yank away, but found herself forced back into the blurry underwater world.

As he held here down again she could not help but think of the irony - her tub-sarcophagus might actually be her grave. But the years had not changed that stubborn streak within her- that determination to fight regardless of the situation could not so easily be subdued. Again she thrashed- the water crashing against the sides of the tub in tumultuous waves. Yet again this only seemed to amuse him as he barely flinched.

Still the grip on her hair tightened, but all she could register was the pain in her lungs- starting to overwhelm her senses. Water and trapped air- a combination that burned in her chest. Still though the water wanted to swallow her- blackness creeping at the edges of her vision- she did not want to submit.

He was pushing her down so that she was now lying partially on her back- at an angle that she could see his wavering figure looming over her. All trace of the pacifist he appeared to be was gone from his angular face. The image that fazed in and out of her vision was that of a coldblooded killer- a man beyond the scope of human emotions. Black eyes stared down at her- a gaze like a bottomless pit- a realm of nothingness threatening to enclose her.

Was it the terrifying stare of a truly soulless individual that finally made her go still- or was it simply the failing of her own body? Those windows to nothingness held her- numbed her and finally wrapped her in a pitch black embrace.

As he watched and felt her got limp- those jewel-like eyes losing their fire- it seemed his own eyes regained their color signaling the resurgence of his calm. A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth once more and he sighed contentedly.

Satisfied that he had driven his point home he dragged her up, hooking one arm under her armpit, his other hand still firmly gripping her locks.

Even unconscious she was barely a weight and he pulled her over the lip of the tub and unceremoniously dropped her on the floor which seemed to jolt her back from the threshold of true death. Suddenly she was coughing- throwing up water as she wheezed and gasped at the air that was both precious and harsh. He ignored her plight.

For a moment his face twisted into a grimace as he looked at his hand wound with torn hair. He flicked his wrist to dislodge the tangle from his fingers.

Rukia, still desperately drawing in air, could only remain as she was- lying in a spasming ball on her side as she tried to purge herself of the water. Her nose, her eyes, and throat stung. She placed trembling hands to the stone floor to try to anchor herself as the world that was still tilting beneath her- threatening to throw her into the clutches of oblivion. It was not as though she had not danced with death before, but still it was hard to keep her body from trembling violently.

Aizen watched her without a hint of pity as she struggled to regain control. Slowly he bent over her.

Tenderly, as though to repent for his harsh handling earlier he brushed back the soaked strands at her temple, and said kindly, "Take care, my dear. I've allowed you considerable freedom. I should hope that in the future you will not force my hand so that I must re-evaluate my generosity."

Her eyes closed she turned onto her stomach, so that his hand slid from her hair. Trying to get her hands beneath her to push herself up she took another deep gulp of air.

But he did not seem disturbed by the fact that she had shaken his hold, he simply traced her spine with his middle finger as she curled up, her face to the floor as though in obeisance.

Her tormentor stood straight again, staring down at her with his gently smiling mask firmly in place. As he slowly wandered toward the doorway his voice oozed with cool disdain, "Be careful on this floor, dear girl. It's quite slippery."

His words only served to remind her that her side had collided with the floor when he released her and she could feel the aching bruise forming from her shoulder to her thigh. When she knew he had gone she allowed herself a sob which quickly turned into a fit of coughing. The room spun- black dots forming behind the eyes she squeezed shut in pain.

For several moments- perhaps minutes she focused on simply breathing despite the fact that each breath seemed to further agitate her raw sinuses and scorching throat. She was so preoccupied that she didn't feel the new presence in the room.

"I told you not to bother." A deep voice drawled without true conviction.

Her eyes flew open. Her teeth gritted at the sensation that this caused and she cursed herself for both her lack of awareness and her abrupt reaction.

"Shut _::cough:: _up _::cough:: _Stark." She wheezed with as much venom as she could muster given her pitiable state.

Blue eyes rolled at this as he continued to lean, one shoulder against the doorframe his arms folded over his chest. Her tough talk didn't have much affect considering she was huddled naked and now shivering on the floor. He sighed wearily as he stepped in.

Despite herself she flinched when she felt his coat drop over her back to cloak her nude form. But as his scent filled her nose at the touch of the fabric she instantly eased. With slow- careful movements she crossed her arms over her chest to clutch the white coat more securely around her.

He watched as she tentatively lifted her bowed upper body to sit back against her calves. He could still hear her breathing, the sound wavering and punctuated by soft hiccups as each breath seemed to hurt her.

Rukia took another steadying inhale her eyes closed again, "You- should go. He won't be pleased- if- he finds you here." Her voice was slightly hoarse and her words slow as speaking seemed to agitate not only her throat but her muscles as well. The fight she had put up had done nothing to dissuade Aizen from his "lesson". It had done her more harm than good.

He gave a soft huff and smirked, "You and I both know he won't be back. He'll be too preoccupied with the new data he's gathered." Stark yawned after this, his eyes grown heavy as he supported his back against a column, casually slipping his hands into his pockets. He gazed down at the floor, his hair slightly shadowing the sides of his face as the silence settled.

"What will he do next?" The woman on the floor softly murmured after a time.

He did not look up, but his lips twitched, "You're the Seer, you tell me."

She would have cast a wry look his way if she had not been lost in her own musings._ I can't go back there. I can't without rousing his suspicions… _Suddenly she looked up, ignoring the shooting pain as she looked over her shoulder at the man behind her.

He could feel the lapis lazuli eyes trained on him; he could feel their intensity. He kept his eyes on the floor.

"You said he's reviewing data. What data?" She asked her gaze unwavering.

He shrugged with characteristic nonchalance, "The footage from the world of the living, I guess. Ulquiorra's."

Her eyes widened for a moment before she quickly turned away, hoping he did not hear how her breath caught. Inwardly she scolded herself for visibly reacting. Her hands clenched into fists on her thighs and she let her eyes fall closed.

Calling up a vision now was ill advised. Despite her familiarity with the Espada leaning with ease behind her- she could not be sure of his thoughts.

"Isn't it about time for another nap?" She called coolly, trying to divert him.

He snorted at this but still rubbed at the back of his head and replied, "Yeah, probably." That said he loped slowly back toward the entrance, passing her without a glance.

"I'll need my jacket back." He paused at the door.

Her eyes narrowed at his back. Quickly she sniffed easing her expression. She lifted her chin turning her head so that if he were to turn back he would only see her face in profile, "I'll get it to you later. I'm indecent right now, you know."

He smirked at this, but did not remind her that he had seen her naked before. They _**all**_ had, the first time she had openly defied the Lord of Hueco Mundo. He nearly shivered, his mouth pulling down into a frown. He did not like to think about it.

Instead he shrugged and replied, "Yeah… See ya later."

When she could no longer sense his carefully restrained reiatsu she allowed herself to slump slightly. She hated distrusting everyone around her. It was hard to stay on guard all day every day, but she had little choice. Even with Stark with whom she had slipped into an easy companionship with these last few years- she could not allow herself to be completely at ease.

She licked her bottom lip in contemplation. She knew that it would drain her to focus her energy on inducing a premonition, but she needed to be a step ahead. She needed to know _**her**_ next move.

It began with a slow, deep inhale, drawing in the universe around her with one breath. Narrowing her awareness to the tips of her fingers, and the palm of her hands now flat against her thighs she could imagine what she wanted to grasp.

Her curtain of black lashes flickered against her cheeks as the blackness behind her eyelids began to lighten- color seeping in and painting fuzzy images she had to piece together. Once she caught the multitude of pictures that would begin to show her what was passing in the ether she had to filter them carefully. Places, people, objects of significance would appear in flashes and she only had seconds to latch on to the one she needed- it was incredibly difficult to draw back an image that had already disappeared from her mind's eye.

She was soon losing the rhythm of her breathing however and she felt her chest constrict; she had to hurry before she lost consciousness. Her eyebrows drew inward and a soft moan escaped her as the images kept coming, but she was unable to find the one she needed. Just as the darkness began to encroach- threatening to blanket the color and break apart all of the fragments she had already fit together- bright amber light flooded each corner of her mind.

She jerked and her eyes flew open as she gasped and immediately began to cough again. Her body felt like lead and she sagged, falling once more on her injured side. The pain was momentary, unconsciousness overwhelming all her senses.

One last thought- _**name-**_ echoed in her head with the sound of her own voice.

_Orihime_.

* * *

AN: I have a habit of bringing the whole picture together slowly- so if you're wondering where all the background is for this- no worries- I'm leaving bread crumbs and eventually maybe we'll find our way outta the woods! I think next chapter we'll spend some time in the world of the living…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Ello everybody! Hope life finds you well! Thanks for the support in review, fav, or follow form- it's much appreciated.

Just a note- I have a bit of a love/hate relationship w/ Orihime. But I find a lot of fictions try to villain-ize her and that's not my prerogative in this. (I think) I'm pretty good at being objective when it comes to her despite the fact that I'm not sold on her as a character. She's essential for Kubo's story- I do believe that- but there are some clichés in her personality that I can't look past. But hell, it could just be my Ichiruki sensibilities too! haha Nah seriously- sometimes she bothers me...With that said, on we go.

Long chapter cuz that's how it flowed!

* * *

Trump Card

Chapter 4: From Pale Moonlight to Sinking Sun

* * *

The sandstone was warm beneath her bare feet, still infused with the sun's merciless rays that fell on the desert wastes of Hueco Mundo all day, every day. There was no rainfall there, just dry arid heat and unending sunlight until the night fell and the moon took the sun's place in the sky. Just the moon shone, there were no stars, no acolytes to wish upon in the night when silence stole in- when loneliness echoed in the vast halls of Aizen's palace.

Despite the raw feeling of her throat, Rukia took a deep breath of the night air and allowed the moonlight to seep into her skin. It was her element after all. Wasn't that what Lord Aizen had said to her once? That she was made of cold moonlight, a silver-white beam of pure power and beauty. A shiver coursed over her, the light of her sky-sister no longer comforting.

The same man that would complement her in intimate whispers was the same man that hours ago had delighted in watching her struggle against her eminent death at his hands. What pulled him back from allowing the water to steal in and take her life, left her feeling sick. Sometimes she forgot that she was simply a tool. It was nice to ignore the reality- that all his kindnesses were lies, that there was no hope for a pleasant future despite the promises he made with those liquid smiles.

Her existence was always forfeit- uncertain. The day she was not of use would be her last. He may pretend her life was precious, but she did not fool herself (often). If Syazel found a way to separate the hogyoku from her soul it would be a death sentence. She was only the case the gem resided in. Her body would be discarded- her insignificant soul thrown out like trash if ever the day should come in which her "gift" was stolen from her.

She opened her eyes; they reflected the moonlight glowing with both her power and her determination. Her delicate fists balled at her sides as the sun-laden breeze riffled through her locks. _I am not as weak as I pretend. I'm a shinigami after all. _This thought sent a thrumming pain throughout her, but she let it pass away. Now was not the time.

When she opened her eyes it seemed all of her senses became aware of him.

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"You are not sulking are you, Priestess? I do not think myself an unfair master." His tone was gentle, not so mocking as it was cajoling.

This time she didn't stiffen, just breathed in deeply again.

"No, my lord. You have been more than just." She said softly. Letting the angry light dim from her eyes she slowly looked over her shoulder at him. She kept her expression emotionless, yet soft.

He tilted his head slightly to the side as he slowly trailed his hand down the post of her bedframe, "You are not angry with me in the slightest, my pet?"

"Even if I were, what good would that do?" She replied honestly, looking ahead again.

He chuckled and as much as she wished it had no effect on her it still prickled along her skin, spreading tingling warmth in every part of her. She found her lower lip in the clutches of her teeth and she narrowed her eyes.

"Naturally… But I do like you to be true to your nature. I would not like you to forego your feelings in fear of displeasing me." He did not move from the end of her bed, but still she could feel his presence like sunlight at her back.

There was no denying that this man could radiate heat like a ball of fire or send out a skin-chilling blast of cold like a winter storm. Depending on his mood, Sosuke Aizen could make one feel anything he so desired- even without the power of his zanpaktou. He was the most cunning and thus fear-inspiring individual she had ever met. His true strengths and nature were far beyond the realm of her understanding.

"I do not _**like**_ to displease you, Aizen-sama, but sometimes…" Rukia finally said as convincingly as she could.

"You cannot help but be the child I found in the temple all those years ago," He finished for her, an almost fond tone to his voice. "So _**vibrant**_, precocious, lovely… My most precious of followers."

Sometimes her memories were not her own. Sometimes her past mingled with the fictions he had created and it was hard to tell the difference.

"Yes." She whispered, images flying behind her once more closed eyes, memories and lies both rising to the surface.

Aizen smiled and took a few silent steps forward, brown eyes glued to her slight figure illumined by the rays of opalescent light.

He outstretched his hand to her, "Allow me to embrace you, child. Let me soothe your hurts."

This time Rukia couldn't help but shiver and she looked over her shoulder at him again a moment before pivoting toward him. Her robe was already parted down the middle, porcelain skin exposed to the night, her body naked beneath the fabric.

He drank in the sight of her, from the smooth skin between her breasts to the taut little tummy, and that tiny triangle of curly dark hair between long elegant legs of the purest cream. His lips twitched and his eyes snapped back to hers. Sensual azure depths called to him, innocence awaiting his corruption.

Soon enough her eyes grew flat, whatever momentary emotion she had allowed to shine through dying.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

* * *

Orihime stared down at the frosty-haired captain as she concentrated her reiatsu on the healing barrier engulfing him. Her bandaged arm shook slightly against her stomach as the effort caused a bit of pain to throb in the fractured bone. It was a pity she couldn't use her own abilities to heal herself; it would be easier and faster to use both hands to utilize her Soten Kisshun. But it didn't matter; as long as she could still use her power to help she was content. Besides, was it not a bit selfish to think of her own comfort?

A frown pulled her lips down and her brows inward.

"Ori-hime-chan." The Tenth Division Lieutenant sing-songed her name, sitting opposite her on the other side of her captain.

The girl instantly looked up to see the familiar smile and recognized the slightly concerned look in the older woman's eyes.

Instantly a smile bloomed on Orihime's face, "Yes Rangiku- san?"

"No need to look so down, Orihime. He'll return soon." Rangiku's smile widened encouragingly.

Orihime blinked, "Ugh…" She then shook her head in swift denial, "Oh- no- I wasn't thinking about- Kuro- I mean- I wasn't thinking about anyone!" The blush spreading on her features made the lieutenant chuckle.

"If you say so," She pouted out her lips slightly, then continued, wisdom sparkling in her sunny blues, "But that look on your face might make anyone think something is wrong."

Orihime looked down, her eyes dimming as she admitted, "I- I'm just worried about everyone is all. For two years it's been so peaceful and now this… I just want to be able to- help."

"You are helping, Inoue-san." The captain's quiet voice startled both women.

Wide-eyed Orihime looked down at the (seemingly) young man beneath her barrier. Turquois eyes stared back at her steadily before darting to the side, the man's bored mask slipping back into place. She smiled slowly, "Toshirou-kun."

"Captain!" Rangiku cried in delight, eagerly clasping her hands together. She leaned in over the dome of sunny-colored light with an eager smile.

Captain Hitsugaya winced at her high voice bombarding his ears. His frown deepened. "Matsumoto…" He warned. Then after a moment said, "Have you received a report from the others?"

Rangiku's face settled into seriousness as she nodded, "Ah. Ikkaku and Yumichika are heading back to the place they are staying. Ikkaku took some damage, but Yumichika assured me it was nothing that kido couldn't fix. Ichigo and Renji should be heading our way. I've been told any of the enemy that was left has retreated." Her hands curled into fists on her thighs.

"Good." Hitsugaya responded with a small nod.

Just then, as though hearing their names moments before, the Lieutenant of the Sixth and the orange-haired Shinigami-Daiko touched down on the roof.

"Kurosaki-kun! Abarai-san!" Orihime greeted. Her face fell as she looked them over scanning every cut and bruise.

"Hey Inoue." Ichigo responded as he dropped down next to her into seiza with obvious exhaustion.

Easing himself to the floor next to Ichigo, Renji sighed.

The girl could not disguise her anxiety, "I'll be done soon- then I can heal you!"

The look of defeat was a twinkle in the boy's eye as he stared down unseeing at the gilded bubble healing Toshirou, "It's alright- Inoue. Don't rush."

It wasn't the first time the healer had encountered that glimmer of self-deprecation and pain in Ichigo's eyes, but it always caused her own heart to ache. Her abilities fell short of being able to heal the rifts in a person's heart.

She forced herself to ignore her pitying thoughts and concentrate as the pale-haired captain shifted and cleared his throat.

After a few more minutes of pouring her reiatsu into her Soten Kisshun Inoue dropped her hand to her lap and the barrier disappeared, "There. How do you feel Toshirou-kun?"

The captain tentatively sat up and nodded to her, "Well enough. Thank you."

Renji and Ichigo's injuries were more prevalent, as they had taken more hits, but not as serious. Five minutes of intense focus on each and Inoue had sealed their wounds.

"How did you find your own opponents?" Hitsugaya glanced from one man to the other.

Renji grimaced, rubbing at his jaw, "They definitely ain't no weaklings, Hitsugaya-Taichou. If it weren't for the limiter release…"

"Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya prompted when the boy remained silent.

Blinking Ichigo shook himself and then murmured, "Yeah… the guy I faced was… no joke."

Nodding solemnly, Toshirou Hitsugaya gazed out into the still blue sky his eyes narrowing in thought.

Matsumoto sighed, "At least we defeated them."

Silence reigned for a moment, as though the thought were not really comforting, which in reality it wasn't.

When Ichigo spoke his own words put an even greater damper on things.

"I didn't." He said with a clenching of his jaw.

They all looked at him with frowns.

"I didn't actually defeat my opponent…" He glared down at his tensed fists in his lap.

"What do you mean?" Rangiku queried slowly.

Ichigo sighed, his shoulders slumping. He shrugged, "A woman showed up- came through a garganta and stepped in the guy's way…" His brows drew inward as he pictured her face- her luminous eyes boring into him. "She didn't say anything- just stared at me. She spoke to him, but I didn't catch it."

"Another Arrancar?" Hitsugaya watched the boy intently.

"Nah…I don't think so. She had an odd spiritual pressure. It was strange. She didn't seem to come to fight… Like I said- she just stared at me with these big violet eyes."

The others stiffened, each one coming to the same outrageous conclusion almost immediately.

"What-what did this woman look like Ichigo?" Renji licked his dry lips.

Ichigo looked over at him a moment, frowning at his odd tone. After a breath he shrugged again and raised his face to the sky, "Ugh… Black hair, pale skin… Those unusual eyes- kinda violet-blue I guess…" He paused. If he weren't so oblivious to details like a woman's looks he might have called her beautiful.

He cleared his throat and continued, "She had this funky red collar around her neck…" He indicated his own neck as he scrunched his nose slightly.

"Rukia!" Renji exclaimed at the same time Orihime cried out, "Kuchiki-san!"

Orihime quickly clapped a hand over her mouth in horror as she met Abarai-san's eyes.

The name rang in the air, the slip not easily covered.

"Rukia?" Ichigo frowned at the unfamiliar name unfolding on his tongue. Orihime felt a sharp twist in her very soul. He dropped his gaze and glanced around at all of those present. They suddenly looked on edge. "You know her then?"

No one spoke.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, irritation rising instantly. "Is someone gonna tell me what the hell?" His eyes flicked to Orihime and she flinched. "Who is Kuchiki-san, Inoue?"

Quickly the girl looked aside, unable to meet those demanding brown eyes without guilt.

"N-n-no one, Kurosaki-kun!" She tried to punctuate the lie with a convincing smile but it was tremulous, just like her words. Her nails dug into the denim of her jeans.

His eyes narrowed further and he was about to press the poor girl, but Hitsugaya's cold voice forestalled him.

"A known traitor." Was all the captain offered, flashing Verdite eyes staring hard at the roof.

Ichigo frowned.

"Before your time, Substitute." Renji said quickly, clapping him on the shoulder. Despite his teasing tone hurt had made a momentary appearance in his eyes.

"Your description just sounded like her," Rangiku chimed, a degree of uncertainty she was trying to hide still present in her voice, "But it couldn't be. She's dead."

Orihime visibly flinched and abruptly rose to her feet. They all stared at her.

"Orihime?" Rangiku's eyes lit with instant concern.

"Well, now that everyone is healed I should be getting home." She said with that cheery smile that fooled no one but Ichigo.

"Ah," Ichigo nodded and scratched at the back of his head, "I'm gonna get going too. I'll walk you." He started to rise.

Orihime's eyes rounded. At any other time she would have been thrilled, but not today, not now. Panic crested like a wave. _If he should question me- I won't be able to hold my tongue!_

To her relief, Renji got to his feet suddenly waving Ichigo's words away with a snort, "Don't be stupid, you took quite a beating there, Ichigo. I'll make sure she gets home alright."

Ichigo smirked, sinking back down, "Since when are you so considerate?"

"Shut-up, Kurosaki!" Renji grumbled as he walked toward Orihime who was still staring at Ichigo with an expression of apprehension.

"Come on, Inoue." Renji coaxed softly as he passed her.

She startled at his voice, blinking away the flooding thoughts threatening to undo her. She smiled suddenly and waved at the group, "Okay! Bye then! Please be safe!"

"We'll be along soon, Orihime!" Rangiku assured returning the smile. She threw an arm around her captain who had been stretching out his repaired shoulder. To his chagrin she squeezed him to her side, "Right, Taichou?"

The short captain shoved an elbow into the woman's side forcing her to gasp in pain and release him. He growled, "Keep your hands to yourself, Matsumoto. You'll undo all of Inoue-san's work."

"Oww Taichou! That bruised!" Rangiku pouted rubbing her ribs.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the captain and lieutenant and their typical squabble. He smiled and raised his hand, "See ya then. Thanks Inoue."

The girl gave a short laugh, even as her cheeks grew slightly rosy, "Later, Kurosaki-kun." She waved once more then turned to Renji who scooped her up without ceremony.

"See ya!" Renji called over his shoulder before flash-stepping from the edge of the roof to the ground.

Hitsugaya rose to his feet and rolled his shoulders back, his usual cool expression fixed on his face as he said, "We need to contact Soul Society."

"Right." Rangiku bounced up at his side, towering over him.

"Ah." Ichigo finally rose fully to his feet. His gaze grew dark, serious, "You'll keep me posted about all this."

"Yes. We'll let you know if we have need of you." Hitsugaya said.

The substitute scoffed and folded his arms over his chest, "This concerns me as much as it does you- if not more so." Brown eyes deepened with determination, "You'll keep me informed."

Hitsugaya shot him a side glance, but finally conceded, "Ah…We'll be in touch." That said he flashed away.

Rangiku gave Ichigo a warm smile, chiding, "Don't worry Ichigo. We have no intention of leaving you out! You know how the captain is!" She flexed her wrist up and down a few times- waving away the worries. That said she swung around, her pink scarf catching the breeze and fluttering gracefully. She paused at the edge of the building, her eyes dimming as she stared out into the setting sun.

"Be careful, Ichigo. We'll need you in this fight." She said softly, her back to him.

He stared into the distance, acknowledging her only enough to agree, "Ah."

Yes, they would need him, but first, he had to get stronger.

* * *

AN: You're asking "What's the deal w/ Aizen and Rukia- damnit- where's the dirty dirty smut?!" All in good time my dears, all in good time…

Just (another) note: I think w/out Rukia around- Inoue might gain a bit more of the protective attention (once directed at Rukia) from both Renji and Ichigo. And might have a closer relationship w/ the other soul reapers- after all they are all keeping the same binding secret from Ichigo…

Thanks! ~ Sin


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Thanks much for the follows, favs, and reviews!

Fair warning- the second half of this chapter revolves around Orihime. While I didn't initially intend to give her too much page time- I decided that in consideration for her character- her view needed to be seen- especially as in the future she w/b present. This is likely the last time I'll delve so much into her perspective though.

Hope you enjoy this installment with my sincerest thanks for reading!

* * *

Trump Card

Chapter 5: Closed Doors

* * *

With his keen ears he could pick up her labored breathing with ease. The stone was cold at his back, but he remained- listening to each huff of breath passing between her pink lips. She didn't moan, just kept breathing in that wavering rhythm as her heart rate sped up with every touch. He heard it when she swallowed thickly, tossing her head on the pillow, her dark hair shifting across the cool white casing.

His own jaw clenched slightly as he stared down at the stone floor, grey eyes running along the thin lines between each fitted block of sandstone.

She drew a sharp breath inward, her feet scrabbling across the mattress. His fingers dug through the thin fabric of his pockets to his thighs.

"You shouldn't torture yourself like that, Primera-san." The Fox's voice slithered into the hallway in mock concern.

He didn't flinch, didn't raise his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gin clicked his tongue, wagging his finger in the air as he admonished in his ever-jeering tone, "It really isn't healthy to live in denial… Especially when it's so obvious how you feel."

The Espada snorted at this and stood straight from his leaning position against the doors. His eyes half-lidded in a bored expression he sighed, "Like I said. I don't know what you're talking about, Ichimaru. Aizen-sama said he had business with me, but I guess I'll just come back later." He rubbed at the back of his head with a yawn, starting a slow pace down the corridor toward his own rooms.

"Ah, okay then! I'll tell Aizen-sama you dropped by." Gin smiled, waving genially. Blue eyes peeked open. "Such a bore." He murmured to himself, the smile losing its fake quality and becoming biting- bitter. _Sad. For being Numero Uno you sure give up a fight without a second glance._

* * *

Her lord smiled down at her, pinched her already flushed cheek, "There now. Do you feel better?"

She did not answer, still trying to catch her breath. Inhaling steadily she closed her eyes, a hand pressed between her breasts as though to still her thumping heart.

His chuckle seemed far away as she searched the depths of her mind for that blank space- the white corner that his influence could not reach.

His fingers just barely grazed over her nipple, lightly brushing, "Would you ask for more?"

Her eyes opened, the violet depths slowly clearing from their haze. But as steady as her gaze was as she met his own, her voice was all breath, "Aizen-sama- has been- most generous." The blush of her cheeks grew even darker as his eyes trailed down from her face, all along her naked body. She could feel it- those eyes of darkness, skimming along every inch of her now nearly flawless flesh. There were still the scars that could never healed, still deep lines etched into her back- reminders of the consequences of making her lord look a fool.

His eyes flicked back up to her face, to stare intently into her eyes and she stiffened, a sensation of fire and ice warring within her. She bit down hard on her inner lip as she drew her knees together, trying to forestall that wanton pulse between her legs.

Was it so wrong to want more? From this man- yes.

While his touch had been intimate, using kido to heal her even as he teased her body, she had not touched him in return. His manipulative fingers had tickled at her breasts and then feathered down her to seek the warmth between her legs.

Fighting the response to his skilled hands was a losing battle. With both his demon magic and his long fingers swirling inside her she couldn't help but writhe. But the anger and shame that accompanied her ecstasy never abated, even after all this time. Even after having many encounters quite similar to this one, Rukia could not forgive herself for allowing the man to make her come.

She turned her head away; now simple heat pouring beneath her skin as her desire grew more potent. She sucked at the blood, pushing her tongue into the now raw flesh of her inner lip to feel the slight sting.

Again, he was only amused by this, that deep rumbling laugh like an earthquake- her body shuddered.

Aizen rose from the bed, "Very well, Priestess."

Rukia drew in another breath to calm herself, and slowly sat up. It seemed redundant to clutch at modesty, but she drew her arm around her chest to cover her breasts, tugging the sheet into her lap at the same time.

Her heart was pounding hard again, but this time with anxiety. Her next words might provoke him.

"Aizen-sama…" She called.

His back was to her, standing at the door, he paused, turned his head slightly in attention.

His eyes narrowed slightly as she hesitated, but he smiled, "Your concern never ceases to warm me, my dear. But my warriors do not need such endearing sentiments from you…"

Her lips parted to speak again, but he forestalled her, a hardness to his voice that left no room for protest.

"Your duty is to me and me alone. The Espada are my elite. They are cold inhuman hollows at heart. To worry over them is foolish. It is not for you to advise them or intervene when they have grown too bold for their own good." His hand gripped the door handle rather hard. He cast a heavy look over his shoulder at her, making her eyes widen in alarm.

His lips curled, his eyes like black blades as he looked at her, a warning flashing, "Remember this, Rukia. They are my children. You are my servant… You are not my queen… Not yet… Until you can rid yourself of all those lingering sentiments that would impede you as a ruler- you cannot claim your place by my side. Having said this- we will speak no more of this morning's incident, hmm?"

She wanted to scream. Rukia wanted to let her opposition to his words tear from her throat in a wail so deep the walls of Hueco Mundo would shiver.

But she simply forced herself to drop her gaze before he might see the defiance sparking within them. As she stared at the mattress beneath her, her head bowed humbly, she murmured, "Aizen-sama."

Her obedient gesture brought the smile back to his face, and it was warm- or as falsely warm as his smile could be.

"Ah. Good night, my dear." He opened the door.

Her fingers clawed into the sheets, her jaw aching as bile flooded her mouth.

When his familiar parting words touched her ears she closed her eyes tightly, "May you dream of your heart's happiness."

* * *

A few hours later when she had sufficiently torn her bed to shreds and crumbled all the precious gifts he'd bestowed on her (a vase, an antique tea-service, a necklace of silver and opal stones) with her kido, she breathed deeply her hand pressed against her door.

Rukia listened for any movement in the corridor. It had been some time since her lord had actually assigned guards to stand outside her doors, but she could not be sure her recent stunt hadn't forced him to rethink his position on allowing her privacy.

Even as she slipped into the empty hallway doubt was tangled around her thoughts. Aizen had just warned her against involving herself with his elite. But she was _**still**_ Rukia.

_I'll just check in, and then head to bed… I know if I'm caught…_ She paused, checking to be sure she had thoroughly suppressed her reiatsu. The stone was slightly cool by this time, even in the inner halls of the palace usually the tiles kept quite warm. She let her right foot trace an idle pattern as she debated once more on her course of action. But with guilt still gnawing away at her insides, she couldn't help but press forward.

The southern wing was where the Espada resided near the back of the palace and closer to the dungeons and detainment cells. Their quarters were all rather extensive, though many did not dwell in the palace at all times, having their own nooks outside to call "home". The only one that did not have quarters in this wing was the former king, Barragan. The west wing was all his own, Aizen's way of catering to the man's ego (though everyone knew it was also so that the two did not cross paths often as the old man still held a grudge).

Rukia's silent steps slowed as she reached the southern wing. If she concentrated hard enough she should be able to tell who was bedding down for the night and who might be out prowling the dunes for prey.

She took a step.

Nnoitora and his fraccion were gone-no doubt out harassing lesser hollows. This admittedly, was a relief.

Several steps down at another door she drew her reiatsu tighter around her, let it become a pinprick of energy.

Ulquiorra, present. Faithful- steady, he would not wander far from Aizen-sama at any given time unless under orders.

Rukia hurried on.

She needn't have worried about Aizen's mad scientist; he rarely left his lab, his odd fellows likely playing silly games in the slowly dying moonlight.

She paused once more. The big one, the mindless brute of the group could not keep his reiatsu in check as well as the others. She could feel him wandering in the dungeons. What sport he found down there she preferred not to guess at. She shivered and moved on.

Harribel. Gone. Out with her own loyal fraccion. The Third did not like to linger long in the palace. A true wanderer at heart, despite her own sense of loyalty and will to fight for another. It was not as though the woman would have impeded her anyway. There was an unspoken understanding between the former shinigami and the blue-eyed water goddess. Perhaps it was simply that they were both women, but whatever the case, they held no grudge against one another.

She also had no fear of getting caught by Arruerie. His tower was at the furthest end and he did not leave it but to attend the infrequent meetings. Still, thinking of him made her stomach churn and twist uncomfortably. She had never been alone with him, never seen him without his mask, but his presence was frightening enough. There was something thoroughly wrong about the Ninth Espada, and while she avoided most quite thoroughly, she gave him an even wider breadth.

Zommari was also one she did not need to worry about. She could smell the incense wafting from beneath his door; even see the flicker of candles spilling dancing light across the stones outside it. Deep in meditation he would not bother with her. Certainly he might be more aware of her presence, but she was a fly to him, a pest barely worth his notice.

Finally she stopped. The door she sought was several paces away yet, but again she was second-guessing herself.

She could feel him pacing like a beast caged, his barely contained reiatsu pulsing with fury… But she could also smell the blood.

Rukia lifted her chin and approached his door. He did not take note, even as she allowed some of her spiritual pressure to leak out, a silent warning of her presence. She waited, listening, but all she could hear was the angry slap of his feet. Her hand hesitated on the door handle.

Her eyes closed. _You did nothing before. You could have stopped it, but you didn't… You owe him something._ Her brows drew inward, a groan not quite rising to the surface as she opened her eyes and pressed down on the handle.

* * *

Inoue Orihime smiled, "Thank you for seeing me home, Abarai-san."

The red-haired man gave a half shrug and a krewked smile, scratching his head, "It's no problem, Inoue."

"Umm," She bit her lip, placing a finger to her chin as she glanced over her shoulder, into her apartment, "I'd invite you in, but Toshirou-kun and Rangiku-san should be back soon. And I haven't started dinner..."

Renji watched her carefully, his hand falling to his side; she avoided his gaze.

"Oh- but that's rude of me!" She chirped, "You should come in and stay for supper! I-,"

Suddenly looking a bit pale, Renji chuckled nervously, "That's alright! Gotta get a move on! Debrief my captain an all!"

"Oh," Orihime's face fell a little, "If you're sure?"

"Ah. You already got two mouths to feed." He waved a hand at her. He couldn't actually see Hitsugaya-Taichou eating any of Inoue's experiments, but he was sure Rangiku would have no qualms. He gave her a smile, "I'll see ya later."

"Okay!" Her brilliant smile was in place again, "Have a good night, Abarai-san!"

But before she could shut the door his hand came up, stopping it and she found herself startled and looking up into his dark eyes.

"Orihime."

Her lips parted, both surprised that he had called her by her first name, and unnerved by the intensity of his gaze, "A-Abarai-san?"

His tattooed brows drew inward as he studied her, "Don't work yourself up about this again, alright? What's done is done… She… made her choice. And we made ours." There was a degree of bitterness to his voice that he couldn't quite mask.

The girl looked down, conflicting emotions dancing in her eyes, "I- I know, Abarai-san. But- Kurosaki-kun-,"

"Doesn't remember her." He said flatly. He noticed her wince and sighed. Easing in his tone he continued, "Look- it's basically like- he's moved on… It's the best thing… We have to move on too."

Her eyes flicked back up to his face desperately as she shook her head, "But she's back! We can't just ignore that!"

Renji's hand curled into a fist on the door, and he leaned in and down closer to his face, "Don't you think I'm aware of that?"

Her lips parted again, but she could think of nothing to say in face of his obvious frustration. She bit her lip, dropping her gaze again.

Another sigh escaped him and he raked his fingers through the front of his hair.

"Let us worry about it, alright? Nothin' to be done now in any case." He said, after an awkward moment of silence between them. He felt bad for being slightly sharp with her, but he couldn't help the agitation the mention of his former friend had stirred.

Finally the girl looked up again, and though her smile was small and bordered on sadness, it was genuine, "Okay Abarai-san."

He gave her a firm nod and a brief smile. When he turned away she took a deep breath and stepped back to close the door, but again he stopped her short as he called back.

"And Orihime… I thought I told you before- call me Renji."

His back was to her, his fists clenched at his sides, his muscles slightly tense beneath the black robes.

The girl blinked a moment but then her smile grew, even as a flush graced her cheeks with favorable color, "A-ah."

* * *

For a time, after she parted with Renji, she managed to heed his advice, and ignore all thoughts of what Rukia's possible appearance might mean. But alone, distraction had never been so easy for her.

She remembered distinctly standing at a distance, on the windy hill, watching as the notorious captain of the fifth division had pulled her friend close, the intimacy of the gesture numbing. She had stared at Kurosaki-kun's back, muscles visibly coiled tight beneath the fabric of his borrowed cloak.

That had been the beginning of it all- the spiraling doubt that would bloom and fester until thoughts of their friend were tinged with bitterness and regret.

And then one day Kurosaki-kun had woken up with no memory of Kuchiki-san.

"_Rukia? That's an uncommon name…" He had blinked, no familiarity sparking in his chocolate-brown eyes._

They had all been stunned.

It was the first time she had ever touched him in anger. She had slapped him.

And that night, when they had all parted and her apartment door closed behind her she placed her back against it and slid to the floor sobbing. She mourned. Mourned for the loss of a friend. Mourned for the broken silence that had permeated the atmosphere around them at the thought of their friend's betrayal. But most of all she mourned for what the loss of Rukia meant to the man she loved.

A buried- uncharted part of her was glad that Kurosaki-kun could not remember Kuchiki-san- could not remember what she meant to him. A dark little voice whispered, "There's no competition now." That thought had frightened and shamed her.

She of all people understood what Rukia had done for Ichigo- simply because Ichigo's introduction into her own life had done much the same. But deep down she knew- she had always known what Rukia meant to Ichigo. And to watch him forget the woman who had awakened his soul- to watch what they had die as though it had never been seemed a cruel and twisted joke.

She had sobbed violently- let loose soul-wrenching tears of anger and hurt and utter hopelessness. An hour might have passed- two- and when there was nothing left- when she lied on her stomach, her cheek pressed to the floor the emptiness finally came.

There was nothing she could do. She could not oppose the others decision- not now. Besides, they had the right of it. The evidence left behind all pointed to Rukia's betrayal. But despite that Ichigo held onto his faith in her- arguing in her defense- trying to rally them all to storm Hueco Mundo to get her back. Yet he was the only one- the only voice rising in protest of the accusations against her.

When he had stunned them all with his sudden loss of memory it had been decided that it was for the best. To protect Ichigo they would force themselves to forget her too.

And now- was she back? Would she force them all to remember what role she had played? Would she unlock Ichigo's fragmented memory so that his heart flooded with all the pain of being unable to protect her from herself?

Orihime stared at her reflection in the mirror, her hand stilling, the brush forgotten in her hand. The precious hairclips, gifts from her brother, caught the light, as though reminding her both of their power and the slightly bitter yet fond memory of receiving them. Slowly her hand crept up to the flower at her left temple, but she paused before her fingers could brush it.

_I'm not strong enough. I know that. If Kuchiki-san has returned it can only mean more danger is coming. And that means… I want- I want to protect myself this time. I want to protect him this time. I… I won't…_

Grey-hazel eyes darkened, her hand falling to her side.

_I won't let her break his heart this time._

* * *

AN: Next Chapter:

Rukia _**offers**_ help, the consequences of which may bring about a relationship previously avoided. Anxious about his lack of control and need for improvement, Ichigo _**seeks**_ help.

Thanks! ~ Sin


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Sooooo sorry for this late update! Thanks to anyone hanging on! This w/b a long chapter, which will hopefully sate ya!

Also this chapter is pretty well Rukia/Grimmjow centric.

* * *

Trump Card

Chapter 6: Heal and Seek

* * *

She had slipped in and shut the door quietly behind her before he had even turned his livid blue eyes in her direction.

His teeth were bared in a threatening snarl as he abruptly stopped in his agitated march to face the one who had dared intrude. His eyes widened in astonishment a moment, before the anger rushed him full force again and he barked, "What the fuck are you doing here, Witch?"

But Rukia was not startled by the dangerous quality of his voice, her eyes glued to the pool of blood on the floor, with an expression of slight horror. Slowly her eyes lifted to the man who was visibly shaking.

The left side of his uniform was stained a deep red and still more blood was dripping from the wound. His arm had been severed cleanly, the exposed muscle and bone oddly beautiful with their contrasting colors of white and red. But still, he was _**bleeding**_.

He took a step toward her, "I said, what the fuck are you doing here? The fuck do you think you're staring at?" His low growl was a warning. But she could see his face was slightly ashen, the effects of the blood loss creeping up on him slowly, but surely.

"You have not even bandaged it?" She said both concern and admonishment leaking into her tone.

"Fuck you! Get the hell outta here!" He gestured with his good arm. He stumbled slightly, off balance due not only to his missing appendage, but his own careless energy.

She watched as he dipped slightly, nearly dropping to his knees as he protectively clasped his right hand to the flowing wound, still glaring at her.

Even with one arm the Sixth Espada was dangerous.

Still Rukia's fists clenched with determination at her sides and she lifted her chin, letting coldness blanket her expression. "You'll bleed out before the dawn."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed further, but he slowly sank down onto his bed behind him. He squeezed tighter to the aching flesh beneath his hand sneering, "Did you come here to tell me that, you bitch?"

She ignored the name-calling, and held her unwavering stance, "No… I came to…" She faltered.

What could she say that didn't sound antagonizing- pitying? He was not the sort to accept her pity or be grateful for her concern.

"Aizen-sama will need you in the future. There is much still to be done to see his plans come to fruition." She finally said evenly.

He snorted at this looking away. "So you're here to protect his goals, eh? Fuck off…"

His jaw clenching he glared at something unseen in the corner. He muttered, "I don't give a shit about his end game. I'm here to fight…"

Rukia took a breath, and though her mind warred against her next words, she knew that speaking them would be to her advantage. "Yes. You're here to fight. But if you die of this wound you'll never get your chance to settle with the shinigami boy."

His eyes darted to her, the blue of them vicious and potent, "You're saying I'm supposed to kill that boy? You want your little friend to die, now?"

She steeled her expression, "I have no friends."

His laughter rang out, mocking, maniacal, cruel… He tipped his head back, canines flashing in an expression of sadistic amusement. When he looked at her his grin was feral, "You stupid cow! You think I'm an idiot?" His gaze grew dark, his lips falling slightly as he pinned her with an intense glare.

His voice lower now, the mirth gone he said, "You stopped me from finishing him off… Don't think I don't know it had more to do with your attachment to him than any loyalty you felt to Aizen's plans."

Her jaw ached, but she replied tonelessly, "Believe what you want. But the destiny I foresaw has not been played out yet. If you wish to have a hand in it… you will let me help you now."

He gave another biting laugh, sarcasm thick in his voice, "Help? Can your visions reattach limbs now? Or have you learned some new trick Aizen-_**sama **_does not know about?" He licked his lips, a pinprick of hope in his eyes that she did have some way of healing him.

She did not let it show how she wished at least one of these things were true. She shook her head once and asked evenly, "Where are your supplies?"

Grimmjow scoffed, but after a pause tossed his head in the direction of the right where the bathroom would be.

She watched him for a moment, but he had turned his gaze away, gripping even tighter to his arm. As she walked slowly toward his bathroom, she kept him in her sights out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't unfathomable that the man would change his mind and decide he preferred to finish what he had started upon their return from the World of the Living.

Her palm against the panel at the side of the entryway she used the tiniest bit of spiritual pressure and the screen over the skylight slid back, allowing light to filter in as bright and luminous as if it had not been "manmade".

Rukia paused in the doorway. The bathroom looked as though an intruder had torn through looking for valuables. Even the blood splashed about seemed to paint a grotesque scene as though someone had been done to death. Toiletries and towels, razors, and even magazines were strewn amid broken mirror glass and red spatter marks. There was even a large chunk of the marble bathtub missing, the jagged stone lying on the floor partially crumbled into glittering grey and white dust.

Each room in Hueco Mundo boasted both a shower and a marble bath- something that catered to the fact that warriors resided there and needed a place to relax and soak hard-worked muscles.

The tiles of the shower were wet, the watery dew coating the clear glass of the doors a pale pink and streaked with bloody finger marks.

As she recalled, Grimmjow's blue spikes had been wet and his hakama and vest rumpled and slightly plastered to him.

She kept scanning. An emergency kit lay on its side; its contents scattered and painted by red droplets like everything else.

Catching sight of a roll of bandaging, it was obvious to Rukia that Grimmjow had at least attempted to staunch the bleeding, but it was likely his impatience got the better of him.

She sighed. Carefully she picked through the debris and pushed odds and broken ends aside until she found a clean length of wrap, medical tape, and gauze.

Items in hand she paused facing the main room.

_Why am I doing this? If Aizen were to have any idea- and if Grimmjow himself were to turn on me… This is foolish… But…_

She strode into the room, all trace of hesitation wiped from her features.

Grimmjow was smoldering a hole in the floor with his gaze.

There was a low growling sound coming from him, she noted, but she tried not to let it unsettle her. He was agitated, angry at both his inept state as well as the fact that she was the one to find him like this. She couldn't blame him for being instinctively stand-offish.

Her own heart was beating a bit faster- if he lost his patience she might end up saying "good-bye" to one of her own limbs.

With a breath she set the medical supplies down a space away from the brooding man. Again she couldn't help but hesitate as she looked at him.

"Get on with it." He growled through his teeth, shooting her his cold blue glance.

"Yes… I'll- use a little kido and then wrap the wound." She replied instantly, trying to seem completely unfazed by his threatening tone.

She slid a step closer to him, taking her time. There was a saying about approaching injured animals after all. Her lip was suddenly in the grip of her teeth. If she thought of Grimmjow like an animal it might ease her somewhat. After all she did love fluffy things…

_Idiot. _She chided herself. _He is so far left field from a cute fluffy bunny it's ridiculous… A cat maybe…_

She realized her hands were slightly unsteady as she held them up toward him. A huff of breath at her fear and her hands stopped trembling. She stepped even closer, close enough that she might reach out and touch him. His eyes were narrowed at her, following her with both suspicion and violent hunger. He was restraining himself, but she could feel the force of his reiatsu pushing against her. His natural instinct when anyone was this close and he happened to be bleeding was to pummel them. There was a trembling to his limbs that assured her his muscles were coiled like springs beneath the skin.

He wanted to pounce.

Again, she had to ignore every doubt and fiber that told her to flee as she let her reiatsu gather in her hands. She avoided his gaze at all costs as she began to pour healing kido into the wound. Eventually, and to her relief he turned his eyes away from her, his eyelids heavy with a mingling of boredom and exhaustion.

Silence descended and Rukia relaxed slightly, allowing her kido to flow more smoothly.

He startled her when he spoke, "Didn't know you still had any of your shinigami tricks left."

She tried not to look surprised by the fact that he had spoken somewhat conversationally to her and then tried not to look offended by the jeering quality to his voice.

When she didn't answer he scoffed, but still darted a look her way.

Suppressing a sigh she replied evenly, "I'm still quite capable of a healing kido. It's very basic." There was the barest flinch to her face. Yes, she still could perform kido, still recalled the incantations, but her energy was different now. The hogyoku had altered bits and pieces of her spiritual pressure. It made her something not quite shinigami.

Her power had indeed manifested itself in more unusual ways, but alluding to that was dangerous. Her jaw clenched and she refocused.

What she was and was not had no significance at the moment.

* * *

There he was. Just like he had thought. Ichigo Kurosaki could not stay away.

Though, he had expected the kid to show a _**little**_ humility. Instead the teenager had strode in making demands, all the while with a coolly confident smirk- even going so far as to threaten them. He really had expected more of traditional request for help- complete with a bow and words of supplication. But then perhaps he was as full of himself as Hiyori accused. Indeed he had assumed Ichigo would have sought them out a bit sooner.

_Stubborn wanker._ Shinji smirked as he watched the boy try to hold his own against a masked Hiyori without bankai or calling on his hollow.

Shinji frowned as Ichigo's face flinched- his gritted teeth more than just a sign of irritation with the way the blonde Vizard taunted him.

Even as he blocked another of Hiyori's strikes, the boy's limbs were suddenly so tense he could see them shuddering.

Shinji's frown deepened. He tentatively fingered the hilt of his zanpaktou. _He's resisting his Hollow… But he's losin' it._

Just as he thought this the energy around the shinigami-daiko shifted, became heavy and dark, a smell like soldered metal tainting the atmosphere.

Ichigo's eyes flashed- morphed- became an ominous black they all knew well. He let loose an inhuman snarl. The air seemed to be sucked from the room, each member of the outcaste group stiffening. But even as they realized what was happening they were not fast enough to keep the small vizard from being bombarded by the fierce reiatsu that belonged to Ichigo's Hollow.

Hiyori's head struck the floor, her neck in the grip of a viciously grinning distortion of Ichigo.

But before he might cause any permanent harm seven different blades were angled at the creature's head and neck.

Out of the corner of his eye Shinji saw the blonde girl scramble back until her back was against the cement wall- eyes wide and each breath audible.

She was entitled to wear such a horrified expression. After all the spiritual pressure of the boy's hollow was unequaled. Unchecked, that power might tear a hole through the mortal realm and straight into Hueco Mundo. Yet surrounded by those of his kind- his kind but utterly different- his mask was already cracking-half formed as it was. His lack of control had been apparent some time ago, however.

The corner of Shinji's mouth twitched, somehow satisfied with this development. _Guess it's about that time! Well then, let's grab that hollow by the balls and force him to see your will, huh Ichigo?_

* * *

The silence was almost comfortable now. Still, she was glad when she taped the last bit of binding in place and could thus retreat.

She took a step back, admiring her handiwork with an unconscious smile of satisfaction. When he turned his head to gaze over at his white wrapped stump and then up to her the smile fell away.

"You should see Syazel. He might have something for the pain." She informed him.

He gave his shoulder and experimental roll. All he felt was an odd tingling. There was not even a dull ache. He shot her a look of chagrin, "And let that poof shoot me up with some experimental shit he cooked up? Fuck that."

Rukia rolled her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders as she moved to the bed and began to gather the medical supplies. "The kido I used had properties of both healing and calming. The calming bit that is reducing your pain will eventually wear off."

The supplies dropped to the floor. Rukia gasped and found herself in the clutches of Grimmjow's good arm- his hand fisted in the front of her robes.

Suddenly his pearly fangs were much too close to her face as he glared into her eyes, "What the fuck are you really doing here, witch? Aizen put you up to this for some reason?"

His hand was fisted so tight that it rested between her breasts and she was sure he could feel the faster pulse of her heart. But after her initial shock, she met his eyes with a narrow-eyed look of her own.

"He doesn't know I'm here. And you won't say a word to him." She spoke in a low tone and gave him the full effect of her unusual eyes.

His lip curled at the threat and his eyes flashed with amusement, "Won't I?"

Rukia did not reply, her eyes glittering as hard as sapphires.

He cocked his head slightly to the side, flexing his hand slightly in the fabric, "How can I trust that you're not under orders to observe me?" His lips twitched into a full grin suddenly. Without warning he pulled her closer and ducked his head low so that his nose hovered over her collar bone. She stiffened and made a sound of surprise as he inhaled deeply. "His scent is all over you." He darted his eyes up to her with a leering smile.

Rukia froze for a moment- completely caught off guard and unsure of how to react. But soon enough her anger surged and she grabbed hard at his wrist, wrenching from his hold on her robe. He did not pursue as she stumbled back just out of his reach. Her whole body was shuddering- she couldn't seem to breathe without a searing feeling of heat in her chest.

It was all too apparent the emotions he had evoked with just that single statement.

She was furious, but not only due to his presumption. There was also a feeling of sickness boiling in her belly- shame and self-loathing swirling into something that made her almost dizzy.

After all how often had she allowed the Lord of Hueco Mundo to put his hands on her in an intimate way that left her both hating him as much as herself?

It wasn't long however before she acknowledged that she was letting yet another man get under her skin and she forced herself to turn away.

But only a few steps were taken before she froze yet again at the sound of Grimmjow's howling laughter.

Her fingers ached, clenched so tightly into fists at her sides. She cast a scathing look over her shoulder, unable to simply ignore the man, "What is so funny?"

Grimmjow seemed to flash all of his teeth as he grinned at her, scratching his stomach in a lazy rhythm, "I just realized something…He's had his hands all over you alright, but our fearless leader… _**Aizen-sama**_- hasn't closed the deal, has he? He's never fucked you! And here we thought he'd had you five ways to sunrise!" Once more he threw his head back, cackling easily- renewed somehow. It was really a rather priceless revelation.

The way she stiffened further confirmed his words. He wrapped his good arm around his suddenly aching stomach.

Once again Rukia felt feverish- her heart in her ears and bile stinging the back of her throat.

_How could he-_

With a force of will she closed her eyes and let her mind go blank, blocking out the laughter ringing against the stone walls. She eased her expression with a breath- creating an emotionless slate. Squaring her shoulders she headed toward the door.

But even injured the Sixth Espada's sonido was better than her flashstep. His hand was on the door and he was leaning over her; she could feel his body heat at her back.

"Answer me, Witch. How much claim does he really have on you?" Grimmjow's mouth was near her ear, his words a taunting growl.

Beyond her threshold for patience she turned her head slightly so that her lips were inches from his own. With cold dripping from her tone she glared at him, "I have no intention of answering your inane questions. So. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

The Espada's lips twitched, twisted into a vicious smirk as he held her bold stare, "Sensitive topic, eh Witch?"

Her eyes flashed a warning, but she did not reply.

He chuckled, a low sound that brushed against her in an almost sensual way. Despite herself when he licked his lips she felt a strange tug low in her belly.

"Well," He breathed over her lips, a challenging look to his very bright blue eyes, "Then… Whadaya say? Since Aizen-sama isn't getting the job done why don't you take a turn in my bed?"

As schooled as Rukia was at keeping her emotions bottled, sometimes the shock of things forced her to react without pause.

The way her deep eyes widened and her cheeks flushed prettily as though she were as innocent as her white robes would have one believe, made him trace his teeth with his tongue.

How he loved to torment the former shinigami! Her reactions were priceless!

At this moment he felt somewhat crazed. Did it have something to do with her kido? Or was it just the fact that he was close enough to see the vibrant blue and violet shades that collided brilliantly to form her eyes?

He leaned in closer, and this time as he spoke his lips actually brushed hers, "Come on. Nothing like a little _**fuck**_ to relieve some tension. You look like you could use it just as much as I could. Aizen probably doesn't know-"

Before he could finish however, her abrupt response was a solid punch to his exposed abdomen. As the jab was both unexpected and admittedly painful he was pushed back by the force. Doubled over he barely looked up soon enough to see the door slam behind her.

Rukia did not even attempt to suppress her reiatsu as she stormed down the hall, her sandaled feet slapping the stone with clear animosity.

She was completely blind to the fact that the door to the room past Grimmjow's at the very end of the hall was slowly closing.

* * *

Stark couldn't help but chuckle, as he shook his head, leaning back against his door. His tension had dissipated as soon as she had landed her blow.

The moment she had tip-toed into the wing of the palace designated to the Espada, he had sensed her. His nose was even better than Grimmjow's and even in sleep he was always attuned to the slightest change in the energy surrounding him. Her reiatsu- no matter how she reined it in managed to brush against his. And there was no way he could ignore her signature scent.

When he realized her intentions he had opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling- his whole body stiff with apprehension- waiting.

But as always she had proven her resilience.

Yet even now as he dropped down onto his bedding with a sigh, his eyes narrowed. He could hear Grimmjow cursing her through his laughter.

Stark had never concerned himself before; the other man was not only weaker than him, but he seemed to loathe Lord Aizen's Prophetess.

One thing was for sure now, however, he would be keeping a closer eye on the Sexta Espada.

* * *

AN: Just a note: I wanted to give Hueco Mundo the feel of being both engineered as well as somewhat "human". I like that the Espada are for the most part ruled by their own instincts and emotion- even the stoic sort like Ulquiorra are just being themselves. In any case, that is why I made their rooms w/ human trappings- leaving it open for the idea that they might explore the mortal realm more often than believed.

Also again, my apologies for the slow update!

Next Chapter: The Gotei react to the possibility of a traitor's resurgence. Aizen taunts Stark. And Rukia receives a vision and devises a desperate plan after her lord and master makes it clear that his patience is wearing thin… SC?

Thanks! ~Sin


End file.
